Jaune Arc: Raiders of the Lost Ark
by TheRedTelephoneBooth
Summary: Meet Dr. Arc, a collector of rare antiquities of important historical value. Dr. Arc is in his third year at beacon, with his little sister Joan becoming a first year, and him gaining a professorship. Read as Ruby and the rest of the gang help Dr. Arc in his goal of becoming a world renowned archaeologist.
1. Chapter 1

**Premise: Dr. Jaune Arc became interested in anthropology and history from a young age due to his ancestry, and stories told by his father about the Arc growing up. He wanted to become an archaeologist, but his parents trained him and his seven youngers sisters to become huntresses. His parents, both a hunter and huntress, were respected amongst their colleages, and some of the strongest hunters on the continent of Vale. As Jaune grew up, he trained in several forms of combat, and became a role model and somewhat parental unit to his younger sisters. He was a prodigy, and taught himself history, anthropology, and several languages in his spare time when he wasn't watching his siblings. When he turned seventeen, he was accepted to Beacon, as a graduate student carrying out a dissertation under Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. Due to the odd numbers of student in his year, Headmaster Ozpin granted him a unique position, and trained as a solo hunter instead of on a team. He finished his doctoral dissertation under Oobleck last semester, and Ozpin hired him as a professor of Archaeology, and will teach a course designed to teach many students about the dangers of artifacts found throughout Remnant. He is still in the third-year combat classes, as he has not completed his huntsman training, although he does his own archaeological work from time to time, which can lead to complications. His younger sister, Joan Arc, was going to be a first-year student at Beacon in the coming semester.**

On a snowy peak in the north of Atlas, a small group travelled up the mountain, in search of an ancient temple. A young archaeologist named Dr. Jaune Arc travelled with a small group of people, hoping to gain entrance to the temple in the high mountains. The twenty-year-old became one of the leaders in the field of archaeology and history over the past several years, his genius and tenacity carrying him far in the field. Right now, he was focused on the expedition at hand, hoping to recover an idol of a civilization lost to time.

It was a cold day on the mountainside in Atlas, the mules carrying Jaune Arc and his mountain guides through a foot of snow, in the middle of a blizzard. Each person bundled in heavy jackets, hoping to stave off the cold after a three-day trek through the mountains, looking for the temple. An alpine forest was seen below them, a picturesque view, in a region where the sun never went down.

The human guide, Daniel, hopped off his horse and knelt, and looking in the snow, as several footprints littered the ground in front of him. "The White Fang are near. The footprints are still fresh, they're three days old. They're following us." The human guide told Pluto, the wolf faunus guide said in a hushed tone, both still staring at the footprints.

"If they knew we were here, they would've killed us already." Pluto told Daniel, while watching Dr. Arc traipse ahead, looking at a mural covered in snow, Jaune took off his wide brimmed fedora, and was scrapping snow offf of the mural, looking at the clues the wall provided. Daniel approached to help, and the two went at it, while Pluto approached slowly from behind, pulling out his pistol in the process. Pluto pulled the hammer back, making a small cocking sound, which alerted Daniel and Jaune.

Jaune sensed something was off, his semblance kicking into action, dodging the bullet aimed for his head. Before Pluto could pull the hammer back again, Jaune quickly used his whip to disarm Daniel, a loud crack resonating across the mountain side. Pluto, disarmed and scared, fled down the mountainside quickly. Daniel looked at Jaune in a quiet, dignified manner, as if judging Jaune.

Jaune and Daniel walked slightly up the hill, in between two giant statues of Beowulf Grimm was an entrance to a temple embedded in the mountain. Jaune turned to Daniel, "This is it. This is where Hammond cashed in."

"A friend of yours?" Daniel asked, combing his eyes around the mountain for any dangerous Grimm.

Jaune picked up some sand collecting near the side of the temple, it being slightly exposed from the snow, and put it in a bag, hoping to guess the right amount of weight. "A competitor." Jaune replied, slightly distracted by looking around at the statues of the Beowulf Grimm. "He was good. He was very, very good." Jaune turned to Daniel and smirked, "Good thing I'm better."

"Dr. Arc... nobody's come out of there alive. Please..." Daniel pleaded to Jaune, before Jaune grabbed a torch from Daniels pack, and entered the temple. Using his lighter, Jaune lit a torch, looking around at the walls, seeing if there were any signs of Grimm activity.

The duo walked through the temple, observing carvings and paintings throughout the temple. They both noticed two tracks on either side of them as the approached a smaller tunnel. Once they entered the tunnel, light shined through the ceiling, creating an eerie scene. Daniel started to proceed across the obstacle before Jaune put a hand on his chest. "Stop. Stay out of the light." Jaune told Daniel in a stern tone, illustrating his point by dipping below the light, and quickly raising his hand.

Spikes quickly shot out of the wall, exposing a dead body. Daniel started screaming in terror, a look of horror plastering his face as the body and spikes remained for a few seconds. Jaune turned to Daniel, and said "That was Hammond. Let us hurry through the rest of the temple." The two explored the rest of the temple, coming across a large chasm, where the bottom couldn't be seen. Jaune pulled out his whip, and saw a stone roof support, and with a quick crack, swung to the other side.

Jaune passed the whip back to Daniel, who attempted to copy the graceful hunter. The stone pillar gave a little way, making Daniel fall a little short, and Jaune quickly reacted by grabbing his shirt, and pulling him back on the ledge. Once Daniel was safe, the whip was put against a stone statue on the wall.

Daniel and Jaune continued ahead, seeing a long hallway with a circular chamber at the end of it. The circular chamber held a golden Beowulf idol, the head size slightly exaggerated, and was encrusted with many different types of dust crystals, some of which, could be considered extremely rare. Daniel saw this idol, and with a look of greed on his face, quickly started walking forward, saying, "There is nothing to fear here."

Jaune, getting annoyed at the obnoxious guide, grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall, saying, "That's what scares me. Stay here."

"If you insist Dr. Arc." Replied Daniel.

Jaune bent down, and looked at the different colored plating on the floor, with slight hesitance, applied force on the plate using the edge of the torch. Less than a second later, lightning shot across the hallway, creating a bright arc and large bang, which echoed throughout the rest of the temple.

Jaune looked toward Daniel, eyebrows raised slightly, in a 'I told you so' type of way. Jaune then said, "Wait here Daniel, I'll retrieve the idol."

Jaune proceeded to walk forward, wondering what exactly he was getting into, he carefully passed the rigged plates, hopping up the side of the stairwell, to avoid any traps, carefully observing the markings on the wall and the floor for any more traps. Jaune slowly approached the idol, and noticed a mechanism that would trigger a trap once the weight of the idol disappeared. Jaune, having planned for this, started to judge the size and mass of the idol, so he could quickly switch the sand bag.

While carefully judging the weight, Jaune started to place both hands in a position where he could quickly switch out the idol for the bag of sand, hoping it wouldn't trigger the mechanism, and since he had no idea what it did, there was no way he wanted to find out.

 _My family would not be happy with that outcome at all, especially since they don't like the profession I entered…_ He fully concentrated on the task ahead of him, knowing one false move could kill both him and Daniel.

He quickly switched out the two, and for a few seconds nothing happened, but then his semblance activated, his senses and reflexes increasing hundredfold. Jaune heard a slow rumble, but quickly figured out the temple was going to start falling, Jaune started running down the hall in full sprint, lightning narrowly avoided, creating havoc with his eardrums. The flashes blinding him, but he kept running until the he was out of the traps, taking a quick second to regain his senses.

Jaune noticed Daniel disappeared, and Jaune turned realizing that Daniel crossed the chasm, the whip dislodged from the support beams and in his arms. Jaune quickly realized how much shit he was currently in, and yelled "Give me the whip Daniel! This whole place is coming down!"

Daniel yelled back, "Throw me the idol!"

Jaune looked around, trying to see if there was any other way to escape the idol feeling heavy in his hands. Both Daniel and Jaune watched a stone wall starting to descend down, the view of the rest of the tunnel shrinking, knowing both had limited time to escape.

Daniel yelled, "There is no time to argue! If you throw me the idol, I'll throw you the whip!" Jaune quickly contemplated his decision, and tossed the idol across the chasm into the waiting hands of Daniel, who gained a large smirk as soon as it was in his hands. He looked at it for a brief second before turning to Jaune.

"Give me the whip!" Jaune yelled out in a slightly desperate voice, knowing this might be his only chance to escape.

"Goodbye, Dr. Arc." Daniel yelled, turning and running underneath the wall as it descended. Jaune had a few seconds to quickly get some running room, and jumped across the chasm, only grabbing a crack in the stone floor, and quickly pulled himself up, and ran through the door. As the door descended, he grabbed his whip, and attached it back to his belt. As he turned, he saw a sight he did not want to see, Daniel impaled against the spikes that also claimed Hammond. Jaune bent down and picked up the Beowulf idol,

"Goodbye Daniel." Jaune said, before soon running at full speed, toward the exit, avoiding the light that shone through the roof, and avoiding the rock falling out of the ceiling. He quickly entered the area with the stone tracks, and heard a distant rumbling. Jaune turned and was shocked to see a giant, spherical boulder rolling toward him.

Jaune quickly regained his bearings, and activating his semblance, started running out of the temple, holding the idol in his hands. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel, and dove out of the temple, tumbling several meters through the snow, as he regained his bearings, he noticed he was not alone.

Jaune looked around, and noticed at least ten white fang members, all wearing heavy jackets to protect them from the weather. They all had weapons, ranging from crossbows, to guns trained on him. However, there were two people who stood out in this crowd, a petit woman with pink and brown hair, holding an umbrella that was attempting to stop the snow hitting her face. The other man standing next to the petit woman Jaune knew though, several times he had been thwarted by this man, having his artefacts stolen out in the field. He was a well-dressed man, with a heavy white coat, a black bowler hat, orange hair that covered his left eye, and a cigar sticking out of his mouth, with an arrogant grin on his face. Torchwick somehow followed me all the way to Atlas. "Dr. Arc." He said mockingly, knowing that I could do nothing. "Again we see there is nothing you can possess which I cannot take away. And you thought I had given up. You chose the wrong friends." My mind quickly passed to Pluto, who I could see was standing behind the White Fang goons. "This time, it will cost you."

Torchwick raised his hand up, expecting Jaune to give him the idol, and he had to since he had no choice. I chuckled slightly, saying "Too bad the White Fang don't know what you're actually like Torchwick."

"Yes, too bad." Torchwick replied, looking at the idol reverently, most likely thinking about how to remove the dust crystals, the most valuable part of the idol. He turned back to me, "You could warn them, but I doubt they'll believe you over me." He turned toward the his female associate

Jaune quickly activated his semblance, helping him create a plan quickly. Before the White Fang could react, Jaune turned used his dust revolver and shot a lightning round into the area above the temple. Before the White Fang could react, Jaune got up and run, holding his hat down and running down the side of the mountain. Torchwick and the White Fang tried to shoot Jaune, but kept missing him, as Jaune's semblance helped him dodge all the bullets that came his way. As Torchwick turned around, he realized Jaune's plan.

"Run Neo!" Torchwick yelled, realizing that an avalanche was quickly approaching their position. As soon as Neo started to run all the White Fang members disappeared except Pluto.

Jaune, turned around, and noticed that all the White Fang members were gone, mumbling "Son of a bitch, it was an illusion!" and kept running down the side of the mountain escaping the two criminals who fled the avalanche. Jaune then trekked on for the next two days to the extraction sight, where an airship flown by a bush pilot touched down.

Jaune summed up his trips in two words, "Fuck me…" as he entered the airship, taking two pills to aid his motion sickness. Once he was aboard, the airship took off and started taking him back to populated regions of Atlas.

 **-A week later on, an Airship to Beacon Academy-**

Jaune, wearing a tweed suit, complete with suspenders and tie, walked on the airship with his suitcase, hoping this trip wasn't going to cause his air sickness trouble. As he walked through the cabin of the airship, he looked around and saw a familiar face. She was about average height, with shoulder length blond hair, a sword at her waist, and a shield attached. Jaune confirmed her identity as his younger sister, Joan, he didn't know she applied to Beacon Academy this year. She looked slightly green, but that may be due to the collective motion sickness the Arc family has in general. _I haven't talked with my family in several years, since the falling out, no one has tried to contact me._

Joan looked up, looking slightly sick, and noticed my presence, her eyes got really wide, and I heard a whisper, "Jaune, is that really you?" Jaune nodded slightly, and she quickly ran up to him, her motion sickness suppressed for the time being. She embraced Jaune in a death grip hug that was quickly returned. Jaune lifted her away for a second, noticing some hears in her eyes, and quickly wiped them away with his thumb.

"I'm here Joan, it's okay I'm here." Jaune told her in a surprisingly soothing voice, Jaune himself shocked that he could quickly turn back into the parental unit and role model, the role most of his family saw him as. "Lets take a seat and relax, it looks like you'll be sick at any moment." Jaune said as he smirked down at Joan. She proceeded to punch him in the shoulder, cracking a small smile.

"How have you been the last few years Joan?" Jaune asked, a slight tone of trepidation evident in his voice.

"I've been doing well," replied Joan, "as you can see, I'm going to be first year at Beacon soon. Dad gave me Crocea Mars, Everyone back home is doing well, but they miss you terribly." She paused for a moment, "Dad and Mum are even sorry that…"

Jaune quickly schooled his features, a slight grimace on his face, and interrupted Joan, "Don't even talk about that right now Joan, they haven't tried to get into contact with me over the past three years. They can tell me they're sorry all they want, that doesn't necessarily mean I'll forgive them anytime soon."

Joan looked down toward the floor, a slight frown marring her face, "If you say so Jaune, I hope you'll try and talk to our sisters though, they're the ones that missed you most of all."

Jaune sighed quietly, and looked at Joan, giving her a one-sided hug. "I guess I have screwed that up, I'll call them as soon as I get the chance Joan, I just need to get the year started."

Joan looked up at Jaune and gave him a radiant smile, making me happy about my response. "So big brother, how have you been over the past few years?"

Jaune smirked a little bit, "I've been doing well Joan, can't give too much away, I need to keep some surprises you know!"

Joan pouted, and then gave me another punch to my shoulder, "You dork! Also, what's with the tweed suit?" she asked teasingly, "Also, I hope you've kept up your X-Ray and Vav comic collection, because I need to cat-!" Jaune quickly put his hand over Joan's mouth.

"Shhhh!" Jaune told her, a finger over his own mouth. He withdrew his hand from his sister's mouth "I have a reputation to uphold you know!" As Jaune straightened my tie jokingly, knowing she'll get the hint. Jaune's eyes softened slightly, "It's so good to see you again Joan."

And the two siblings sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence and observing the world around them. They noticed two girls, one blonde haired and one black haired with red highlights, having a conversation, but soon everyone's attention was diverted. The two siblings soon overheard the Vale News Network playing nearby,

The newscaster displayed a picture of a store, followed by a picture of a familiar looking face. "Torchwick" Jaune growled out, and his sister, along with the blonde and black haird girls, shot him a confused look.

The newscaster on the screen said, **"** The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

Joan, still confused, asked Jaune, "How do you know about this Torchwick guy?"

"That's a long story… that I don't want to get into at the moment." Jaune said, hoping his sister would drop it, she just entered back into his life, he didn't want her to know about his… extracurricular activities.

Joan still looked confused but dropped the subject, knowing her brother had a reason behind his distaste. Both pairs of siblings continued to watch the news.

Another newscaster was put on screen and said, "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

"It's a bloody shame that the organization turned violent, they did some good work during the organizations founding," I told Joan, who nodded slightly in agreement. The girl a few rows down dipped her book slightly, and Jaune looked at her questioningly, she quickly turned red, and went back to reading, Jaune noticed her bow twitch slight… _Did her bow just twitch?! She must be a faunus if that's the case_. Jaune from that moment on decided to keep a closer eye on the black haired girl.

Jaune turned to his sister, "Wake me when we get there." Jaune leaned back, placing his wide-brimmed fedora over his eyes, blocking the light. Joan, then realizes her air sickness is slowly coming back. Over the rest of the trip, Joan was sick, and after listening to the introduction from Glynda Goodwitch, and approaching the airship dock, woke her brother up.

Joan felt immediately sick, and threw up in a trash bin on the dock for the airship, Jaune slowly approached behind her. Joan turned around, "You jerk!" Joan groaned at me while leaving the airship, "The only reason I wasn't as airsick was because I was talking with you, but then as soon as you nap, 'boom' its back."

Jaune and Joan both stepped off the dock, Jaune adopting a small smile on his face, while Joan had a look of awe. "Welcome to Beacon Academy!" Jaune told Joan, carrying his leather duffel bag and messenger bag with him, hoping he could just go to bed and relax before classes start in two days.

Jaune and Joan overheard a conversation between two people they were near on the airship, "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

The young girl with the black hair and red highlight, now identified as Ruby, responded "But... why would I need friends if I have you?" She looked up at her sister, with large eyes, it was quite sweet.

The blonde girl with the large assets responded, "Well..." looking a little bit guilty, "actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" And left Ruby in the dust.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" A slight pause is heard by Jaune and Joan, "I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby then proceeded to fall over into a luggage cart after her bout of dizziness, and sent some cases flying.

A white-haired girl, who Jaune previously identified as Weiss Schnee, responded "What are you doing?!" Jaune wanted to observe the first years, as he would have to be dealing with the dynamics of different people throughout the semester.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby responded in a slightly panicked tone, unsure on what she did at first, before she could regain her bearings.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The angry Schnee girl responded, in a slightly aggressive manner. Jaune

Ruby bent down and picked up a case, attempting to fix some of the damage acciednetly cause by herself, "Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" The Schnee responded, and proceeds to pull out a bottle of "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..." Ruby responded unsure on how to respond the Schnee girl in this situation.

Weiss growled, "What are you, brain-dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Jaune at that moment noticed the slightly leaky bottle of dust, and knew something bad might happen, so proceeded to run toward the two teens, and stop the situation from escalating. "Wait here." Jaune told Joan, getting ready to run to the two teens.

"I... I know…" Ruby responded, slightly dejected. She looked like a kicked puppy.

Weiss was still angry, and ranted, "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

As Ruby took a deep breath, Jaune pinched her nose and stopped her from sneezing. Jaune then proceeded to move the bottle away from Ruby's face.

"Okay, let's calm down before someone explodes." Jaune told the duo, while Weiss had a slightly angered look on her face, Ruby looked at Jaune questioningly, turning slightly red in embarrassment. "Ms. Schnee, please make sure that all of your dust bottles have proper containment specifications, as that bottle has a slightly loose cap."

Weiss proceeded to look at the cap of the bottle, and noticed that it was, in fact slightly loose. She turned slightly red in embarrassment, "Who even are you?!" she asked Jaune, hostility laced in her tone.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune proceeded to rattle off, old habits die hard.

Both girls looked skeptically at Jaune, and asked at the same time, "Do they?", and then they both proceeded to look at each other, both faces turning red in embarrassment.

"Ugh!" Weiss exclaimed, and proceeded to leave with her luggage in tow.

Jaune waved Joan over, and asked Ruby, "Well little red, what's your name? Since we haven't properly been introduced." Jaune stuck out his hand,

Ruby looked at Jaune, blushing slightly, and mumbled, "I'm Ruby" and shook his hand.

"Well Ruby, it's very nice to meet you, the girl coming over here is my sister, Joan, I'm sure you two will hit it off!" Jaune said enthusiastically, hoping both girls could make a new friend today. The three of them then proceeded to walk toward the orientation hall, discussing each other's weapons.

"So… I've got this thing?" Ruby asked hesitantly, and proceeded to pull out a device that turned into an eight foot scythe.

Both Jaune and Joan jumped slightly, not expecting a weapon of that size to appear. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Asked Joan, quite happy to discuss weapon's taste with the younger girl.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle" Ruby said proudly, confidence slowly building over the course of the conversation.

"That's cool" Jaune said, taking a closer look at the weapon, it looked familiar to another weapon used by a friend of his, "Who trained you?" Jaune asked, already guessing the answer.

"My Uncle Qrow taught me!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, "Wait… Do you know Uncle Qrow?"

Jaune smirked slightly, "I do know a man named Qrow, we go out for drinks whenever he's in town, he gets into some crazy situations let me tell yo.." Jaune quickly realized he was talking to a younger girl and proceeded to stop with the story. Jaune quickly tried to change the subject, "Joan, want to tell her about your weapon?" Joan didn't expect me to bring up her weapon quickly so was unprepared for the question.

"Oh! I… I got this sword!" Joan said, turning toward Ruby, while drawing the sword.

Ruby had stars in her eyes "Wow!" Jaune was slightly concerned for the young girl, as fifteen year olds should not be this interested in weapons.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too! It retracts when you don't need it." Joan said, getting more excited.

"I do enjoy the classics! But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked innocently, Jaune started laughing and ruffled her hair a little bit.

"She's got you there Joan!" Jaune said, still chuckling about the comment.

"What weapons do you have Jaune?" She asked, looking like she would explode if she didn't find out.

"Well Ruby, I use a whip and a dust revolver." Jaune told her, Ruby and Joan got slightly confused,

"A dust revolver and whip?! You didn't originally train with those weapons!" Joan exclaimed, shocked her brother didn't use any of his previous weapons training. Ruby looked slightly confused.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "When I left home I decided I needed a change in weapons, besides, a whip is more useful in more ways than you think!" Jaune jokingly said, winking in jest.

Joan turned slightly red by my comment, while Ruby just looked slightly confused, "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Jaune proceeded to backpedal after realizing who his audience was, "Never mind, you'll find out when you're older!"

Ruby pouted slightly, and asked, "Wait… are you both first years? Because your brother looks a lot old…" and she proceeded to stop, realizing the company she was in.

Jaune chuckled again, "I'm actually a third-year student, my little sister here is the first year here." Jaune proceeded to look at his watch, "Well guys, you need to hurry up, orientation starts in ten minutes."

The group proceeded to the auditorium. Jaune said, "Well this is where I leave you guys, good luck!" Jaune proceeded to turn away and walk toward the stage. Going backstage and waiting for Ozpin's announcement.

 **Just an idea I had based on a famous fictional archaeologist. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth while Indiana Jones belongs to Paramount studios. I do not own any of it, and just wanted to explore this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Ruby POV-**

As soon as Jaune left, Joan and I walked deeper into the auditorium, hoping to spot a friendly face. I looked up and saw my sister Yang waving at us

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" I turned to Joan, showing hesitance in dragging her over to meet my sister.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go!" I felt bad leaving Joan, but I wasn't sure what to do… "I'll see you after the ceremony!" I bolted to my sister, noticing I was leaving a crestfallen Joan behind.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" she asked me a smile plastered to her face.

"You mean since you ditched me and I nearly exploded?" I asked rhetorically, hoping she would get my point, at least I made friends though!

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asked sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

I turned to her, giving her a deadpan look "No, I literally nearly exploded a hole in front of the school!"

Yang still thought I was joking, and responded, "Are you being sarcastic?"

I pouted at her, "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I almost sneezed, and then Jaune stopped me before I sneezed," I was slightly confused by that, but I guess since he's a third-year student he knew what to do, "and he kind of diffused the situtaiton. Thank Oum she stopped yelling at me though!"

"Wait, who's Jaune?" Yang asked, a curious look on her face.

"You!" I heard in the distance, I started freaking out, I didn't want someone yelling at me again!

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" I started freaking out, accidently jumping into my sister's arms in the process.

The white-haired girl approached Yang and I, hoping "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang, now realizing that we were almost blown off the side of the cliff deadpanned "Oh my Oum, you really exploded."

I tried calming everyone down, "It was an accident."

Weiss looked at me with a slight look of disdain, knowing that if Jaune hadn't caught me from sneezing or her bottle from leaking, it could have been a disaster.

Weiss sighed, "You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!" I said, putting on a smile that I hoped would diffuse some of the tension.

Weiss handed me a pamphlet, "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." She turned and walked away from us, to a different part of the auditorium. I looked down at the pamphlet, titled, DUST for dummies and other InadequateIndividuals. _That was kind of harsh! I only wanted to help and maybe make a new friend!_

Yang spoke up, I'm guessing to try and cheer me up, "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends later, okay?" She patted my head comfortingly, hoping I would get the point.

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was starting to look on stage, as Ozpin entered, along with Glynda Goodwitch and a tall, rugged, but handsome, blonde. _IS THAT JAUNE?!_

Yang whistled a little, "Wow, I'm liking this school more and more, that blonde guy on stage is hot." I blushed a bright red, I don't think she realized he was the Jaune I mentioned earlier.

Ozpin started speaking, "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then left the stage, while Glynda stepped forward, to discuss the new faculty appointment.

Glynda approached the microphone, standing next to Jaune, in his tweed suit and wide-brimmed fedora. "Good evening, before everyone departs for dinner, I would like to announce the appointment of a new part time professor. I expect each one of you to show the same respect to him as the rest of the staff." Goodwtich glared slightly at everyone, making sure we heeded her warning. "Dr. Arc is going to be teaching archaeology this coming year, and will help teach you skills necessary to deal with ancient temples and historic antiques you may find in the field." I looked over to the right, observing the look of shock on Joan's face as well, Jaune was faculty at Beacon?! "As for your housing arrangements tonight, you will gather in the ballroom; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

I looked around and noticed Joan stayed behind, along with a tall red-headed girl in bronze armor. I told Yang, "Let's wait for Jaune, I want to find out why he didn't tell me about his faculty position!" Using my semblance, I approached Joan, with Yang following close behind me, who was watching Jaune get off the stage and walk toward us.

"Hey Ruby, hey Joan, hello miss?..." I heard when he approached us.

Yang looked at Jaune, a smirk appearing on her face, _Oh Oum I hope she doesn't flirt with him._ "Hey hot stuff, the names Yang Xiao Long! I'm Ruby's older sister, she didn't tell me she met such an… Arcsome looking professor!" Everyone groaned at that, except Jaune who chuckled. "I hope I can learn some… valuable skills if you catch my drift." As she winked at Jaune, I face palmed, hoping he wouldn't get to embarrassed. To my surprise, he only raised his eyebrows.

Jaune walked up to get closer to Yang, and looked her dead in the eye, "I'm sure you'll learn some valuable skills from me, I'm quite a… hands-on type of man." Yang turned a shade of red I haven't seen before, unsure of why she was embarrassed. _At least Jaune won't scare easily!_

Joan looked unamused, one eyebrow delicately raised, she decided to change the subject, "So when were you going to tell me you were a Professor at Beacon?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his head and responded, "Well, I technically told you now, right?" He looked over Joan's soldiers at the smiling red-headed girl who was still here. "Is that you Pyrrha?! You've grown up over the past couple of years!" The red-headed girl approached and wrapped Jaune up in a large hug.

While she was in the hug she responded, "It has been too long Jaune," it looked like she was blushing and they disengaged the hug.

He smiled at her, and asked "How have you been Pyrrha? How's your family been? I've been busy since I was last in Mistral."

"I've been doing well Jaune, my family's doing well too, my father is wondering when his favorite colleague is going to do analyze another excavation site with him." She narrowed her eyes at him in an almost playful manner. "Also, I didn't realize you were actually still a student here at the academy."

Jaune chuckled, "Well, I'm a third year, I just had special circumstances for my initiation and graduate work. I do special work for Ozpin and Oobleck due to my… special skills and expertise."

I decided to pipe up, "I didn't realize that was an option at Beacon. Are there any other special tracks?"

Jaune put a hand up to his chin, stroking it in thought, "I don't think so, I had a special case due to my initiation… I'll tell you guys about it once you're through it and in your teams."

Joan, asked "Do we get to meet your team? I'm surprised you haven't mentioned them yet." I looked around at the rest of the small crowd, all of them had quizzical looks on their faces.

"Actually, I'm not on a team… Since it was an odd number of students, I never actually got paired up with anyone. I have some friends in second year but that's about it. I was too busy working on my doctorate, and different archaeological sites, along with training." Jaune explained, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain anything until the end of initiation. There were looks of confusion plastered around the four girls. "And on that note, I just got back from a month-long trip, so I'm going back to my room to relax, remember, I'll be watching you guys tomorrow, so good luck!" And on that note Jaune left the auditorium leaving behind the four girls, each thinking about their new professor.

"So… who wants dinner?" Yang asked, and the rest of us followed her out to the cafeteria, hopefully to get a good meal before going to the ballroom.

 **-Several Hours Later-**

 **Yang POV**

Ruby and I found a nice space for our sleeping bags after dinner, Ruby and I stuck together, since I wanted to look out for my little sister. We were saving space for our new friend Joan Arc, "It's like a big slumber party!" I was excited, and watching all the guys in the room. Although, I couldn't get my thoughts away from a certain blonde professor… _No mind! Stop! He's going to be your professor! And he's older than you as well!_

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby mentioned, while writing down something on a piece of paper, it was like she read my mind.

"I know I do!" I exclaimed, while looking at the shirtless guys flexing across the room, I wonder what Jaune would look like… _STOP BRAIN!_ I turned toward Ruby's paper, hoping I could get an answer from her. "What's that?"

Ruby wasn't paying attention, and mentioned, "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

That's kind of adorable, oh Ruby, "Aw, that's so cute!"

Ruby looked embarrassed and threw a pillow in my face, "shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

I put my finger up to my chin in thought, "What about Joan? She's... arcsome!" And don't forget hot stuff! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a two-hundred percent increase!" The girls proceeded to look around the room, spotting a black-haired girl with a bow in her head.

Unfortunately, the rest of the night trying to help Ruby make new friends didn't go as planned, although that black-haired girl was friendly enough. Joan came back and started an argument with the white queen. Ruby, Joan and I hit the hay early, since initiation was tomorrow, I wonder if Blondey will be watching us? _I mean his sister is also a part of the initiation in the first year class. I wonder what kind of… skills I can learn from him._ I fell asleep with a smile on my face, hoping to talk to Jaune some more, since he intrigued me.

Initiation:

 **-Jaune POV-**

I decided to watch initiation in my office for two reasons, one, there is alcohol in my drinks globe, meaning I can get a nice buzz watching my sister kick ass during initiation. This means I can enjoy a good gin and tonic, and watch the entertainment. Since I'm part of the faculty now, they have invited me into the betting pool involving the pairing of students, which for a number of reasons, I refuse to participate in at all... _Come on guys! You're pairing my sister with random people! I don't want to be a part of that! Also, why are you pairing half of the girls in the year with me?!_ Okay, so maybe I participated a little… a big brother can look out for his little sister! Two, I can now analyze the skills of students in the privacy of my office with no interruptions. That is, until I heard a knock on the door.

I sighed, "Come in," as I shut my drinks globe down, and hid my drink, hoping it wasn't any of the professors.

In walked Team CVFY, some of my closest friends in the second year, I like to think I taught them all I know, but I know for a fact I haven't, it's not easy getting a doctorate! In about two years no less!

"Hey Guys! How were your vacations?" I asked, hoping to get some news before initiation started.

"I think I can speak for the team, and say overall, they were good." Responded Coco, the leader of the team. "Are you watching initiation right now teach?" Lowering her sunglasses slightly, looking around my new office, looking at all the books and artifacts I have collected over the years, did she just look at my drinks globe?

"Yes, I am at the moment, would you guys care to join me? I know it's a tradition amongst the upperclassman to watch the initiation." I responded, hoping some of the only friends in the year below me would join me, the youngest professor on staff.

"Of course!" Velvet enthusiastically replied, a happy smile adorning her face.

"Yatsuhashi, help me out here would you?" As I moved some of the furniture in my office to show the holographic display of initiation, hoping my sister would do well this year.

Once all the furniture was moved, Team CVFY sat down, and since I was a good professor, I asked "Does anyone want a drink?" I asked, flourishing my opening of the drinks globe, hoping at least one of them would join me in drinking.

In the end, everyone except Fox joined me, Fox commented, "No thank you, do you know how scary it is being tipsy while blind?!" We all agreed he had a good point, it was something we could never truly understand unless we were in his position.

They all sat down on the couch while I wheeled my chair around my desk, and sat next to the couch. I made sure to turn up Port and Oobleck's commentary for the initiation for Fox, knowing he could never watch the broadcast. All upperclassmen find out that its similar to the Vytal festival, except kept amongst the Beacon family during their second year. I'm assuming Coco heard about it, as the gossip queen of Beacon, and decided to join me. I partially think she just wanted a drink to be entirely honest.

"So Jaune, how was your vacation did you excavate any interesting sites?" Yatsuhashi asked, while sipping on a whiskey.

"I did toward the beginning of the summer, although, I ran into a slight snag at the end of the trip…" I trailed off, thinking about my encounter with Torchwick and Neopolitan, cursing the day they stole some artifacts.

"Aww! that's too bad Jaune!" exclaimed Velvet, who was leaning into the side of Yatsuhashi, sipping on her ginger and carrot cocktail.

"At least you're alive, and in good shape. Although, I really wish you changed your suits," Coco commented, looking me up and down, showing a slightly disgusted face when looking at my tweed suit.

"Hey! I need to look like a professional in my classes! I'd like to see any of you try and do this 'teaching thing'" I commented, giving a slight smirk at Coco.

She smirked back at me, "You're on Jauney boy!" she exclaimed, knowing she got slightly under my skin with that nickname. She took a sip of her rum and coke, all of us had eyes glued to the start of inititation, knowing that the next four years could be extremely entertaining.

As I watched initiation with team CVFY, we made bets about the future teammates. Since I knew how Oxpin thought, I had a good enough idea on what he was thinking for the teams. Luckily, my sister got paired with Pyrrha early on during initiation, making me happy that my sister would become close with a Nikos, they're partnership had the potential to become one of the best at Beacon.

Over the course of initiation, bets were taken, and comments were made. When Yang and Blake were partnered up, one comment helped confirm my suspicions was made by a drunk Velvet, now cuddling Yatsuhashi, "Guys!" Velvet slurred slightly whispering, "I think Blake is a fffaaaunnnnusss, like me! Just don't tell anyone okay! She must be hiding it for a reasonnnn." Everyone eyes widened, but if anyone would know about faunus, it would be Velvet. Even though my mother was a faunus, neither me nor my sister Joan inherited the traits. I was vehemently against the actions of humans discriminating against faunus. Now that I thought about it, it made perfect sense, the reason why Blake hid was unfortunately a common trend amongst Faunus. "Did you guys know I once tried to disguise my ears? It didn't work so well…" she pouted , and Yatsuhashi, put his arm around Velvet, all of us thought it was exceptionally cute.

 _Wait, Blake's last name is Belladonna? If that's the case, then how is she related to Dr. Belladonna? I haven't seen him in about two years! I'll have to ask her when classes start, the Faunus traits really give it away if she has the cat ears…_

Ruby was matched with Weiss Schnee, the poor girl. No one saw that coming, not even the commentators Oobleck and Port. As the initiation progressed, the Orange haired girl with the giant hammer paired up with the quiet black haired one, they looked like a solid partnership, _I better get in the faculty pool, I would be sure to win if I placed money on them!_ Oh the perks of being part time faculty now.

Apparently I was chuckling slightly, "Jaune what are you laughing at?" Asked Coco, eyebrows raised in question.

"Nothing at all Coco, nothing at all…" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head, as long as the students don't find out about the faculties betting pool I think we'll be good.

"Hey look at that, Joan and Pyrrha found the deathstalker!" said Coco, going back to watching the initiation. _Wait what_?...

"Run Joan!" I yelled, hoping she was getting away with Pyrrha, I was to sober to watch this… "Anyone want some more to drink?" Everyone but Fox proceeded to raise their hands. Time to drink heavily!

 **-Next Morning-**

"Uhhhh, I think I drank too much…" I groaned out, I felt a warm body snuggled into me, luckily, I could still feel that both of us were still clothed. _What in the hell happened after we watched Initiation?_

I peeked and saw brown hair in front of me, cuddling into my front, it looked like Coco just wanted to snuggle, which normally occurs once she's had a few drinks. I looked around the room and groaned, it was a mess. I looked around and saw Velvet sleeping on top of Yatsuhashi on the couch, cuddling him and mumbling. We made eye contact for a second, he blushed scarlet though, and he looked like he was trying to stop from sneezing, as Velvet's ears were tickling his nose. _That's actually kind of adorable_ I thought _._ I looked at the clock on my bedside, it said 8:00am. _Whew! Luckily I'm not going to be late for class WHICH I HAVE TO TEACH!_ _SHIT! I'll come up with a lesson plan on the fly, that's what Port does right?_

I moved slightly, speaking in a soothing voice "Wake up Coco, time to get up, you have class in an hour." She looked up at me and groaned, most likely because she was comfortable, I felt her tighten her hold around my neck. "I'll make some breakfast if you let me get up. Also, I don't think Fox would be happy if he saw you like this…" I left the comment hanging, and with a blush, Coco let go and I got up, slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower before breakfast.

I made a full breakfast including baked beans, toast, sausages, eggs, and bacon. Plenty of protein for the aspiring hunter, and a good remedy for hangovers! As I was cooking I saw Velvet groan and open her eyes, and look straight into the eyes of Yatsuhashi, who stared back at her, both were turning bright red, and before I could get a picture on my scroll for blackmail later, both sat up, looking away from each other, both really red in the face.

We all dug into our breakfasts, with Fox joining us once all of us dug in, Team CVFY headed out, thanking me for the fun time and food, and headed to their first class of the day, Goodwitch's combat class. I would be seeing them later in my own class. _I still need to plan out, do you know what? Fuck it, I'll be fine!_ I've been exempted out of every class except Goodwitch's combat class, which I needed in order to keep in shape, luckily it doesn't interrupt my four different class periods.

I grabbed some maps from my office, and some professor strength coffee, and then headed down to my classroom, getting ready for my second year class. I would do this old school, since technology isn't always available in the field.

I entered my classroom, decorated with maps, and different insignificant artifacts I've collected over the years. Hopefully the aesthetic will appeal to everyone when they enter the classroom.

 **-One Hour Later-**

I wore my circular reading glasses, and full tweed suit complete with vest, playing the part of the atypical professor if I say so myself. I was writing on the blackboard in front of me, hoping I was making a good impression on the students currently sitting in the room, I didn't talk as fast as Bart, nor do I tell most of my own personal stories, as those encourage recklessness from the students. While archaeology throughout Remnant was safer than the profession of a hunter or huntress, to the untrained, these ruins could be death traps as many hunters would not know how to deal with some of the traps.

I got into a rhythm for teaching the class, and it looks like they were all paying attention, except for team CDRL, who just ignored what I was teaching. Most of team RWBY and team JNPR were paying close attention to my lecture, which made me happy considering this was the second day of classes. I should check in on them soon.

Right now, after the introduction, I got right into the material, talking about the different ages of mankind and the civilizations they built. I was starting from the very earliest archaeological sites found throughout the world. "'Neo,'" meaning "new" and "lithic"…" I finished writing it out on the blackboard, "meaning "'stone.'"

I turned back to the class, my reading spectacles created a little bit of a laugh at the beginning of class, but then everyone started to get down to work once they found out the subject material was interesting!

"All right, let's look at this site: Macendion Barrow, near Doveton in Vacuo." I pulled up a hologram of the site, and showed it to the rest of the class, technology is so beautiful when paired with ruins.

"These ruins have a central passage and three chambers, or cysts..." I paused, and remembered something, "...don't confuse that with robbing! In which case, we mean the removal of the contents of the barrow." I continued, hoping everyone was paying attention. I noticed Ruby nodding off slightly, but I could tell she was trying to stay awake. I decided to raise my voice a little and articulate my thoughts on the subject.

"This site also demonstrates one of the great dangers of archaeology..." I paused, hoping to create a dramatic effect, "not to life and limb, although that does sometimes take place... "

"No, I'm talking about folklore." I noticed Ruby perked up a little at this, hoping I could make this talk interesting to the students. "In this case, local tradition held that there was golden coffin buried at the site, filled with rare dusts." I looked around the room, "and this accounts for the holes dug all over the barrow and the generally poor condition of the find."

"However, chamber three was undisturbed, and the undisturbed chamber and the grave goods

that were found in another," I looked up around the room and my eyes hovered over team RWBY, Yang wrote something on her eyelids. I immediately regretted attempting to read what it said, especially since she was close to the front.

 **-One minute earlier-**

 **Blake POV**

"Hey Blake," I heard a whisper from Yang, Professor Arc, who told us to call him Jaune, just pulled up the hologram of a burial site in Vacuo, which looked very interesting. But I was only paying half attention, something was off with Jaunes scent, he had a unique smell that I couldn't place, _Could Jaune possibly be a faunus? His scent is off if he's just a human…_ I looked over at Yang, eyebrows raised in question, a smirk rested on her face, "I'll bet you ten lien I can make Jaune speechless."

I raised an eyebrow in interest, and smirked a little bit, this should be quite entertaining with either outcome. I noticed Professor Oobleck walk in, and stand toward the back, still holding a steaming pile of coffee that we saw him with earlier today. I turned back to Yang, "Do you know what, I'll take that bet." I thought this could be interesting, and give some more insight into the mystery of Jaune, what kind of hunter becomes an archaeologist?

Yang smirked, and blinked at me, showing her eyelids, and as soon as I read the text on her eyelids, I knew I lost the ten lien. Hopefully, this'll be entertaining. _Does she have a crush on teacher? Maybe… It would be just like my romantic adventure novel!_ I shook my head getting my thoughts on track. I looked back to the professor who was scanning the room, his eyes passed over me and landed on Yang, who closed her eyelids. I could tell he saw, as he paused slightly when speaking, "uh... in the area, give us a r..." he paused, trying to get his thoughts together, but then he looked up at us, and Yang blinked again, "Uh...reason to da... to, uh, to-to date this, uh, find as we have." _Well, technically it wasn't speechless, he somehow strung some sentences together._ He checked his watch, and I just realized the class was coming to an end soon. _This was an interesting class, I should probably thank Jaune later, maybe he would get speechless if I… No! Bad Blake! Don't flirt with the professor._ "Um... Any questions, then?" Jaune asked, as everyone started packing up and leaving the classroom.

He looked at us questioningly, since we were the last ones in the room. "No? Okay, that's it for the day, then."

"Um, don't forget... Read Schlotomeier, chapters two and three for next time. And I will be in my office on Thursday, but not Wednesday. Since everyone besides your teams have left, I'll send the information to your scrolls." We all nodded and started packing up, I noticed Joan approaching Jaune with Ruby and Pyrrha, "Jaune, we were wondering… if you could cook for our teams soon? I remember your cooking was the best in the house…"

Pyrrha chimed in, "Back when you were with my family in Mistral your meals were always the best!" _This is an interesting development, maybe I could get to know the professor more with the rest of the team, find out what is off about them._

Jaune looked at all of them and responded, "I know the cafeteria food isn't exactly the greatest… let's see how my schedule works, I would love to get to know your friends better. I'll send you the details later okay? I need to talk with Ba… Dr. Oobleck."

The three girls left and I narrowed my eyes at Jaune, I didn't trust him yet, and he has been giving me suspicious glances lately. He also doesn't smell human, but he also doesn't smell like a faunus... I couldn't figure him out, but he could be a risk. I decided to use my semblance to show a copy of me leaving the room after everyone else. I crouched behind one of the elevated desks in the back of the classroom, luckily I have excellent hearing, not that anyone else knows that…

 **-Jaune POV-**

I watched Bart approach me and place the cup of coffee he typically carried in his hands, I knew what he was here for, the idol I was supposed to collect in Atlas, "I had it, Bart. I had it in my hand." I sighed in disappointment.

"What happened?" Bart asked, curiosity ladled in his voice, wanting to know what happened to our precious archaeological find. While both Oobleck and I do the research, I was the better prepared one to go out into the field and retrieve the artefacts.

"Guess." I said, knowing that this exact situation has happened in the past.

"Torchwick?" Bart asked, sighing in disappointment.

I then looked up at him, and asked, "You want to hear about it?"

Bart looked at me, and picked up an artifact on the desk, observing it while commenting, "Not at all. I'm sure everything you do for Beacon Academy and the Museum conforms to the Kingdom's Treaty for the Protection of Antiquities."

I knew if I didn't say this, then I would regret it later, "It's beautiful, Bart. I can get it. I got it all figured out." I then proposed my plan, "There's only one place he can sell it: Vacuo. I need 2,000 lien. Look..." I showed him the pieces I found on this trip, there were some good ones that were useful.

Bart looked at me, a serious look on his face. "Listen to me, Jaune. Some people wanted to see you, and are waiting for our scroll call from your office."

I tried "Look. I got these pieces." I showed several clay and silver tablets I extracted from the ruins, they each had minor amounts of dust adorning the frame of the tablets, "They're good pieces, Bart." I looked around the room, and thought I noticed movement by one of the desks, but Bart distracted me.

"Look. Jaune... Yes, Beacon will buy them, as usual, no questions asked." Bart still looked at the pieces in his hands, "Yes, they are nice."

"They're worth at least the price of a ticket to Vacuo." I said out loud, and Bart looked at me.

"But the people that called are important, and they're waiting." He responded, and we left the room, I gathered my things and started walking with Bart.

"What people?" I asked, slightly angry they would interrupt some of my precious time to research this afternoon.

Bart responded, "Atlas Army Intelligence. They knew you were coming before I did. Seem to know everything." He put his hand up to his chin in thought, "Though, they wouldn't tell me what they want." This made me ponder.

I was no curious, it's no small feat to gain the attention of the Atlas Army, especially their intelligence sector, "Well, what do I want to see them for?" I paused for a second, thinking about my exploits in their kingdom, "What am I, in trouble?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

We both walked into my office, and saw Ozpin waiting for us in one of the couches. "Headmaster, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Jaune, let's just say I have an old friend that is interested in something, and he could use your help." He responded, calmly, sipping on a coffee, just like Bart.

A holoscreen next to my desk came to life, and on it were two people, one was a middle-aged man, going grey already, looking formidable in his office, and behind him stood a familiar face. A woman in her early twenties, with a hair done up in a ponytail, looking regal as ever. _The last time I saw her was on a dig in southern Atlas, those were some days that I don't think either of us could forget._ It was nice seeing her face again, we tried dating, but we had such different personalities it didn't work out. Although, let's just say sex with Winter was… kinky, she needs a release from her constant cold exterior somehow!

I nodded at the screen, "Winter," she nodded back, straight-faced and cold as ever. "And you are?..." I asked, leaving an inflection hoping he would introduce himself.

"I am General James Ironwood." He replied, even more straight-faced than Winter, you could never really tell what she was thinking. After all the introductions, we started in on the topics they needed advisement

"Well, let's get to the topic at hand, Dr. Arc, I've heard a great deal about you." Replied Ironwood, who looked at the three occupants of the room with slight scrutiny.

"Have you?" I asked raising my eyebrow questioningly at Winter, who had the decency to blush slightly.

James Ironwood started listing my accolades, "A professor of archaeology, expert on the occult, and, how does one say it?" General Ironwood paused for a second, and raised an eyebrow, "Obtainer of rare antiquities."

"That's one way of saying it." I mumbled out, turning my back to the screen. Bart looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"Why don't you sit down?" Winter asked me, she was slightly aggravated knowing that I was walking around on purpose to drive her nuts. "You'll be more comfortable."

James Ironwood looked around the room, and then directly at me. "Anyways, you're a man of many talents."

I smirked in response, and responded, "Did Winter tell you that?" I knew I was going to get it in a minute from Winter. But before she was about to say something, General Ironwood signaled for her to remain silent. She was turning slightly red in anger though, _I'm so glad to know that I know how to get past her mask.._

He continued to the main topic "Now, you worked with Professor Belladonna in Mistral, correct?"

"Yes, I did." I looked at him in question, wondering what Professor Belladonna had to do with this business call.

"You have no idea of his present whereabouts?" General Ironwood pressed on, I was still confused as to why this was brought up.

"Uh..." I started, _sounding real intelligent there Jaune_ , "Well, just rumors, really. Somewhere in Mistral, I think. I haven't really spoken to him for several years. We were friends, but," I paused for a second, I didn't want to bring personal matters into a professional setting, "had a bit of a falling out, I'm afraid. What about you Bart? I know you haven't been in contact with him for years."

Bart looked up, "Yes, I haven't been in contact with Dr. Belladonna for at least a decade."

"Now Dr. Arc, Dr. Oobleck, you must understand that this is all strictly confidential." James Ironwood started looking at me as if prompting me to consent to the confidentiality.

I looked over at Bart who nodded, "We understand." I responded, knowing we would be in some deep shit if anything were to be released from this conversation.

James Ironwood started, "Yesterday afternoon, our Mistral sections intercepted a..."

Ozpin decided to jump in to the conversation, "a White Fang communiqué that was sent from Mistral to Vacuo." Bart looked slightly surprised at the intervention from Ozpin.

"Now, to Mistral..." Ironwood glared slightly at Ozpin. "See, over the last two years, the White Fang have had teams of archaeologists running around the world looking for all kinds of religious, spiritual, and dust artifacts."

James Ironwood paused for a moment, I could tell he was contemplating what information to tell me. He subtly looked at Ozpin, and then back to me. I knew who the leader of these ragtag teams of archaeologists, the bigger enemy behind the scenes. I found out about her from several ruins, she has been around for a long time. It also doesn't help when you run into some of her followers, hunting you down along with the artifacts. I told Bart about this enemy in the past, and we still sometimes shudder thinking about it, I looked at Bart and we nodded at each other, deciding to divulge the information.

"General Ironwood, Headmaster." Both looked at me questioningly. I looked at Winter, knowing I had to word this carefully to not tip her off, this was probably one of the best kept secrets in the world, it was a miracle I knew about it in the first place. I looked at Ozpin, then at General Ironwood again. "Bart and I know about… **her**." I finished with a growl. I saw both Ironwood and Ozpin tense up, with slight looks of surprise on their faces, I don't think they expected me to know about it. "Let's just say I have run into some associates of hers, and have seen several ruins and artifacts on the subject."

"Who is sh…" Winter asked, narrowing her eyes at me and Bart.

"That's classified." General Ironwood cut in quickly, hoping to drop the subject with his specialist right next to him.

Winter at this point looked really confused, but accepted the order from her superior. Ozpin had one of the most serious looks on his face, "Dr. Arc, we'll reconvene in my office at a later date to talk about this subject."

Ironwood then chimed in, "I want to be in on that conversation as well." Bart and I looked at each other again, and nodded in recognition.

Ozpin turned toward Bart and I, continuing the conversation from earlier, "She's a nut on the subject. She's crazy. She's obsessed with the occult." _That makes sense, since she is basically a deity herself, and was worshipped at one point._ "And, right now, apparently, there's some kind of White Fang archaeological dig going on in the desert outside somewhere in Mistral."

Winter, then decided to enter the conversation, "Now, we've got some information here, but we can't make anything out of it, and maybe you can." She looked at me, and I nodded and signaled her to continue.

"Vernalis development proceeding." Bart and I looked at eachother, our eyes widened, we knew the implications of this. "Acquire headpiece, Staff of Light. Dominic Belladonna, Mistral." I looked Ozpin.

Ozpin, commented, "The White Fang have discovered Vernalis?" He too looked slightly alarmed.

General Ironwood looked slightly confused and annoyed, probably because he didn't know what we were talking about. "Just what does Vernalis mean to you?"

Bart was beginning to talk, "Well, it..." But I interrupted him in excitement.

I exclaimed, "The city of Vernalis is one of the possible resting places of the Lost Ark." It was the pinnacle, the epitome artefact for archaeologists to work on and discover, I myself have tried looking for Vernalis before.

"The Lost Ark?" Winter questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in question.

I looked back at her, an intense look in my eye, "Yeah, the Ark of the Maidens." I paused, knowing that some in the conversation wouldn't understand, the two people who know completely about the subject would be Bart and I, "The chest the ancient Mistralians used to carry around the physical seasons."

Ozpin and Ironwood were deep in thought after those words, and Winter asked me, "What do you mean, "physical seasons"? Are you seriously talking about the Physical Seasons, Summer, Autumn, Winter, Spring?"

She looked slightly confused, so I decided to explain the background, knowing Ozpin and Ironwood wouldn't know about this, "Yes, the actual Physical Seasons. The original stone tablets that the creator brought down out of Mount Karibah and smashed, if you believe in that sort of thing. Any of you guys took mythology in school?"

Winter, glared slightly at me, "Well, I..."

I decided to interrupt before she could scold me and tell me off. "Okay, look. The ancient Mistralians took the broken pieces and put them in the Ark. When they settled in Bexallere, they put the Ark in a place called the Temple of Vestalsity. In Jourstrest. Where it stayed for many years. Until, all of a sudden, whoosh, it's gone."

"Where?" Winter asked, hoping to gain some insight into the issue.

Bart answered, "Well, nobody knows where or when. However, an Vacuoan empress..."

"Aledantine." I commented on the name of the empress in question. turning away, combing my bookshelves for some volumes on the subject.

Bart continued his monologue about the city, "Yes. ...invaded the kingdom of Vacao over a thousand years ago, and she may have taken the Ark back to the city of Vernalis and hidden it in a secret chamber called the Well of Aura." There was a slight pause.

"Secret chamber?" Winter asked, knowing what obstacles can be in ruins for an archeological dig.

Bart continued talking, "However, about a year after the empress would return to Vacuo, the city of Vernalis was consumed by the desert in a sandstorm which lasted a whole year." Bart said, and paused, thinking about how to say it. "Wiped clean by the wrath of Oum."

Ironwood looked impressed about the knowledge we had on the subject, "Obviously, we've talked to the right men."

"You two seem to know all about this Vernalis, then." Winter commented, looking slightly impressed with Bart and I and our knowledge on the subject.

I wasn't the true expert, so I decided to comment, "No, no, not really. Belladonna is the real expert. Dominic did the first serious work on Vernalis. Collected some of its relics from the early periods. It was his obsession, really." I paused, for a second, "But he never found the city."

Ironwood decided "Frankly, we're somewhat suspicious of Dr. Belladonna. Since he's being mentioned so prominently in a secret White Fang message."

"Oh, rubbish. Belladonna's no White Fang." Bart commented, knowing the man just as well as myself.

Winter asked, "Well, what do the White Fang want him for, then?" The question they were most likely trying to ask in the first place.

I decided to hop in the conversation again, after finding several books on the subjects discussed. "Well, obviously, the White Fang are looking for the headpiece to the Staff of Hess and they think Dominic's got it." I finished

"What exactly is a headpiece to the Staff of Hess?" Ironwood asked, curiosity laced in his tone.

"Well, the staff is just a stick..." I gestured my hand using a staff, "I don't know, about this big," I tried placing an estimate on the height of the stick, "nobody really knows for sure how high... and it's... it's capped with an elaborate headpiece…" I made a circle with my hands to help demonstrate, "in the shape of the sun, with a crystal in the center." I moved toward one of the blackboards in my office, and flipped it over, sometimes it pays to be old school.

"And what you did was you take the staff to a special room in Vernalis... a map room with a miniature of the city all laid out on the floor..." I drew a sketch of a few temples and houses, "and if you put the staff in a certain place, at a certain time of day, the sun shone through here and made a beam that came down on the floor here..." while saying this I drew the staff and the beam of light hitting one of the temples "and it gave you the exact location of the Well of the Aura." I finished, moving away from my image for the others to look at. I noticed movement by my window, but quickly brushed it off as paranoia.

"Where the Ark of the Maidens was kept, right?"

"Which is exactly what the White Fang are looking for." I finished, moving and pointing my hand at a random space.

"What does this Ark look like?" Ozpin asked, curiosity laced in his tone.

"One second…" I opened a book and showed a middle ages rendition of the Ark, it was probably one of the most accurate images in the world to date. "There's a picture of it right here." I pointed. I enlarged it on the holoscreen for everyone to see, "That's it." The image showed two Faunus, one with a lion's mane and tail, the other with a small amount of feathers on their head instead of hair, and two humans carrying the golden ark. The Ark had golden beams shooting out at the surrounding Grimm, which included many different species, including a grimm dragon in the distance.

"Good Oum." Whispered Winter, who couldn't believe what she was seeing, eyes widened in clear shock and slight awe.

"Yes, that's just what the Grimm thought." Bart commented in a slightly sarcastic tone, getting up to pour himself a drink, we all needed one at this point, having seen the image and knowing the story before.

"What's that supposed to be coming out of there?" Ozpin asked, curiosity laced in his voice, he was probably thinking about the seasonal maidens, who held this kind of power, but not on this magnitude.

I turned around, stroking my chin in thought, "Lightning dust... fire dust..." I paused once more, taking guesses, "the power of Oum or something." I looked back to the image being displayed.

Ironwood broke out of his reverie, "I'm beginning to understand **her** interest in this." He told us, but this was most likely more directed aat Ozpin than anything else.

Bart just finished pouring some aged bourbon into his coffee, "Oh, yes. A sacred text speaks of the Ark leveling mountains, and laying waste to entire regions." Bart paused for a second, "An army which carries the Ark before it is invincible." We all got quiet after that, thinking about the repercussions of the Ark falling into the hands of the enemy.

"Well gentleman, and Winter, I think we should take a recess for now and think about our options." I said, pouring myself a gin and tonic, hoping this was an artifact I could go after soon.

"Agreed" General Ironwood said, "We'll discuss our actions in the next few hours. This is something that needs to be addressed soon. Ironwood and Specialist Schnee out." And the call ended. Leaving Ozpin, Bart and I in a room together, sipping on our drinks. Thinking about the Ark. I put down my drink on my desk. Started going out toward the small balcony of my office, _I didn't realize I left the window open._ I turned around and saw a slight movement in my peripheral vision.

Activating my semblance, I quickly enhanced my senses and reflexes detecting two bodies beneath the window on the small balcony. I ran up to the window and saw a long mane of blonde hair, along with long black hair topped by a bow. _Yang and Blake_. Using my enhanced speed, before any of them could react, I grabbed them by the scruffs of their jackets and clothes and flung them onto the couch behind me, before either could react. Bart was on his feet in an instant, positioning himself for a fight, while Ozpin… just sat there drinking his coffee.

Yang and Blake both looked at me wide-eyed, not expecting the rough treatment, and being tossed into a professor's office with several other teachers. Bart and I both narrowed our eyes and glared at them, angry that they disregarded rules and listened to a classified conversation.

"How much of this conversation did you hear?" I growled out, hoping they only arrived recently. They were both silent, "Speak!" I growled out, needing to know what was Blake had the gall to glare back at me.

"We heard all of it! I overheard your conversation with Dr. Oobleck in your classroom, and then decided to follow you because I was suspicious! Then I found out my Uncle is in trouble, and what concerns my uncle or my family concerns me as well!" Blake growled back at me, jumping up off the couch.

"What she said" Yang commented on, much shier than she normally is, and not as hostile as Blake, but stood in a protective stance next to her partner.

Bart and I looked at each other, "Now what to do with you two eavesdroppers…" I spoke, adding a slightly sinister tone to it.

Ozpin looked at the two eavesdroppers with a calm look on his face, and then looked back at Bart and I and said, "I think I know what to do with them." Blake and Yang started to pale drastically. While Bart and I smirked.

 **Just an idea I had based on a famous fictional archaeologist. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth while Indiana Jones belongs to Paramount studios. I do not own any of it, and just wanted to explore this idea.**


End file.
